My Gang
by Fry 4000
Summary: Song fic. Parody of D12's My Band


(Corn)  
I don't dude .

I think everyone's all jealous and shit cause I'm like, the leader of my gang

And I think everyone's got a fuckin' problem with me dude .

And they need to take it up with me after we finshed tagging because

These chicks don't even know the name of my Gang

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands

Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man

All because I'm the leader of my Gang

So I finsh my tag right and drop the can

Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like What's up ladies, my name's Corn baby

I'm the leader of my gang the GGs

They're all like Oh my God, it's him

Becky, oh, my fuckin' God, it's Corn

I swear to fuckin' God, dude, you fuckin' rock

Please won't you please let me suck your cock

And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous

Especially when I do a trick to make them look like regular fellas

All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes Throw their bras and their shirts right a me

So likem every single night they pick a fight with me

But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry

Cause they're back tagging the next night with me

Dude, I just think there trynna steal the light from me

Yesterday Garam tried to pull a knife on me

Because I told him Cube is my wife to be

This rudie shit, it's the life for me

And all the other guys just despise me b

These chicks don't even know the name of my Gang

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands

Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man

All because I'm the leader of my Gang

My gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang

(Garam)

You just wanna see a Rudie backwards, don't you

Hey dad how come we don't tag on proto

Smash these Windows and do a few tricks

But we in on skates and he's on blades

What the hell is wrong with roller skates Cause my shit is lookin' smaller than yoyo's

See I know how to tag, see, it's simple but

All I did was stay back and sat

So I'm more intect, trynna get on the map

Doin 720 tricks, fail and land on my back

(Beat-**Yoyo**)  
Look at him, little punkass thinkin' he the shit

**Yeah, I know, man, find himself takin' on a flick**

Hey, I thought we had an interview with Proffesor k dude

(Corn: No I had an interview, not you two)

**You gonna be late for Tagging**

Man I ain't goin' Tagging

**But our Skates are screwed up and his is always best You know what man I'ma say somethin'**

Hey, yo, Corn

(Corn: You got somethin' to say?!)

**Man, no**

I thought you 'bout to tell him off, man, what's up

**Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man, shut up And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew **

I was 'bout to talk right after you I swear,

**Oh whatever**

(Corn)

These chicks don't even know the name of my Gang

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands

Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man

All because I'm the leader of my Gang

(Clutch)  
They say the leader's hot, but the group is not

Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park

I'm gonna let the world know that Clutch is hot

I should tag over his tag when his done

Ready to stap on a dumbass fan

Every time I'hear Hey dude, I love your Gang

We ain't a gang, bitch, we a bunch of indervisuals

So why he get all the credit and we get none

And these guys they can find every place to tag

(Corn: Clutch, carry my bag)

Bitch, carry your own

Can't make it to the Garage, Rockku police in my way

(Random person)  
Who the fuck are you? Where's Corn?

(Combo)  
God dammit, I'm sick of this group

Time for me to go solo and make some loot

I told you I made all the tricks and made all the tags

Till Corn came in and gave me his crack S

hubyia terminal I was at the back

Doganzana hill I was at the back

From proffesor k, I got some suggestions

Fuck Corn, ask us the questions

Like who are we, and how we get started

(Woman)  
What about Corn?

(Combo)  
Bitch, are you retarded

Anyway, I'm the popularest guy in the group Bigass stomach, bitches think I'm cute

Then Gum told me to do grinds to get good I did two and a half and then fell on my back

Fuck the GGs, I'm outta this Gruop

I'm gonna to joing those poison jam folk.

(Corn)  
Girls why can't you see you're the only one for me

And it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name

(Combo)  
These chicks don't even know the name of my gang ha ha

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands Fuck Corn

Cause once I blow I know that I'll be the man All because I'm the leader of my Gang

(Combo&Corn)  
My gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang  
  
(Corn)  
I'm the leader of my Gang, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants

I'm the leader of my gang, my salsa

Makes all the pretty girl's wanna dance

My salsa, look out for my next tag, it's called My Salsa

My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa

Makes all the pretty girls want to dance And take off their underpants

My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance And take off their underpants, my salsa

(Where'd everybody go?)


End file.
